It's Magic!
by keefu
Summary: Yuuta's always there for Shun. Even back in kindergarten. Yuuta/Shun.


**A/N: **There is a serious lack of YutaShun in . SERIOUS. This was originally on tumblr (and a bit of a drabble), but I wanted to make a fanfiction account so here you go, loves.

* * *

><p>He was always protective over him, even when they were still in kindergarten. Whenever people made fun of Shun (if it wasn't him nor Yuuki, that is) he'd be by his side in a flash. He figured that was why Shun learned to lean against him, and why Yuuta sometimes made an effort to look 'cool' in front of Shun. Whenever Shun was in a tough situation, it was Yuuta he called. And Yuuta was always there, whenever he did.<p>

**(flashback: kindergarten)**

"Shun! What's wrong?"

Shun was crying. At the noise, Yuuki and Yuuta quickly made their way over, shoving Kaname out of the way (who was standing next to Shun and claimed he could fix him). Yuuta had kneeled beside the other boy, while Shun held his knees close. When Yuuta reached out to pat his head, Shun quickly flinched, covering his head carefully.

"Shun?"

"I-I got hit by a ball!" he cried, rubbing his head softly. "I was just walking past the other kids a-and I got hit!"

The twins looked at each other, unsure of what to do as Shun dove back to his original position - head on his knees, hugging them tight.

"Ah, I know," Yuuta said, moving closer to Shun. "Kaori-sensei taught us a magic spell."

"Oh, the one she used for me?" Yuuki had moved closer as well, Kaname looking at the other three, curious to hear what this spell of theirs was. And why the hell he didn't hear about this 'magic spell'.

Shun had looked up at them, tears in his eyes. "Magic spell? To get rid of the hurt?"

Yuuta and Yuuki nodded, Yuuta placing his hands above Shun's head.

"I think it goes like … Hurt and pain, hurt and pain! Fly away!"

He paused, hands outstretched to the sky before looking back at Shun.

"Does it still hurt?" asked Yuuki, patting Shun's head.

Shun shook his head, although they could see the tears forming in his eyes again when Yuuki patted his head.

"Really?" asked Yuuta.

Shun shook his head again. Ah. The twins looked at each other. Well, that didn't work.

"Ha! I told you two to leave it to me -"

Kaname was shoved again. By Yuuki, who was then chased away by Kaname, the two bickering again.

Yuuta, however, was too busy trying to think of a way to make Shun feel better. He didn't like seeing Shun cry.

And suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

"How about this then?"

Shun looked up at Yuuta, only to see him press his lips on the top of his head. Shun could feel his face flushing, warmth rising up to his face. Yuuta, instead, had pulled away with the same deadpan look on his face.

"Mom always does that when we get hurt. Are you feeling better now?"

Shun couldn't reply, merely nodded. He reached up his head and rubbed the place where Yuuta kissed him. It still hurt, slightly, but somehow, he did feel better. Shun gave Yuuta a wide smile, nodding. "Yup! It's like it magically disappeared!"

"Ohh? I'll do that every time you get hurt, then."

"Yuuta-kun, you don't need to."

**(present: high school)**

"Ouch!"

Yuuta looked up, seeing Shun leave the lockers, having changed from the yukata they wore for the Tea Ceremony club. The redhead was rubbing his forehead, pouting slightly as he walked over to where Yuuta was.

"What happened?" Yuuta asked, adjusting the strap to his backpack.

"Ah, I hit myself against the door." Yuuta looked at him, disbelief clear on his face, Shun blushing in embarrassment. "I was distracted! Don't look at me that way! And don't laugh!"

Yuuta didn't do that, though. Instead, he moved closer to Shun, pulling the hand away. Shun looked up at him, surprised, especially so when Yuuta pressed his lips against his forehead. It was a quick kiss (?) but it felt as if it was forever. Oh god, what was he doing? Shun's face went red at the act, his body tense and rendered completely speechless.

"Feel better?" Yuuta asked, looking at Shun.

Shun nodded, hand on his forehead and unable to look at his friend, the blush not going away at all. Nor any time soon, really.

"Good. I said I'll do that every time you get hurt, after all."

Yuuta started out the door, as if he hadn't done anything.

Thank god Shun didn't follow him out immediately. He would have seen Yuuta's face flushing ever so slightly and for just a brief moment.

And that was so not cool.


End file.
